Andrew St. John (RR)
Andrew St. John 'is a '''Major Character '''and an '''Antagonist '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''Although a nice and caring person at first glance, Andrew is hiding his true nature. Andrew was the victim of abuse by his late father, which deeply affected him to the point of him becoming a mentally disturbed during his early life and led to him becoming a cannibal during the apocalypse to survive alongside his mother and brother. He served as the main human antagonist of Starved For Help. "Overview" The fake attitude shows Andy as caring, nice, and very respectful person despite his anger issues and noticeable insecurities with himself. The side of him that is most often not seen until later is much more sinister than anyone could imagine. When Andrew reveals his true nature, he is intelligent, dangerous, and controlling due to his dark past which is revealed in Starved For Help. During his early life, his father's physical and mental abuse damaged Andrew so much that he became just like his father Despite his true nature, Andrew has shown moments where he deeply feels regret for actions through his facial reactions to Lee Everett and his other group as Lee catches him looking at himself in the mirror in the house where he verbally abuses himself for his actions in life saying his father was right to hurt him for being a screw up and later after he accidentally murders his mother, but quickly becomes extremely angry at Lee and the others for causing her death, despite him being the one who killed her. If Lee, Randall, or Lilly kill Andrew at the end of the episode, he will appear to be relived as he is finally free from his thoughts of his past with his father, and he will appear severely upset if Lee and the others leave him alive as he will call out to them to finish what they started as he collapses to the ground in sobs showing the effects his father had on him. History Pre-Apocalypse (Rural, Georgia) TBA Post-Apocalypse [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help''' ]] Andrew will appear in this episode. Death (Starved For Help) (Determinant) Killed By: * Lee Everett (Determinant) * Lilly (Determinant) * Randall (Determinant) * Walkers (Determinant) After Andrew accidentally shoots his mother in the head, He becomes hysterical and even more angry as he aims the gun at Lee ready to shoot, however Lee will react quickly and dodge the first gun shot as he will tackle him down the hill dropping his gun. As the pair struggle, Andrew will gain control and begin to drag Lee to the electric fence to murder him but he will be able to overpower him and throw him on his back as he begins to continuously punch him over and over again. If Lee stops punching or hesitates for more than a few seconds, Andrew will flip him over and begin strangling him as he then has the option to call out to Lilly to shoot him in the head. If you helped Kenny kill Larry, she will look away but her brother, Randall, who understands why Lee had to kill his father will shoot Andrew right in the head killing him. If Lee tried to revive Larry, Lilly will shoot and kill Andrew. If Lee continues to punch him nonstop, Lee has the option after a cut-scene to leave Andrew alone or he can continue to punch Andrew until he dies. If Lee chooses to walk away, Andrew will get back up and bate Lee to finish what he started as Lee will then have the option to either kick him into the electric fence or into the horde of oncoming walkers, either one kills him. If Lee chooses to walk away, Andrew will fall to his knees as Lee and the others walk off as Andrew notices the oncoming walkers and is last seen fleeing leaving his fate unknown if left alive. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Andrew has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies * Numerous unnamed people * David Parker (Alive). * Larry (Indirectly Caused). * Brenda St. John (Accidental). Appearances Andrew appears in the following episodes: * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help' ]] Trivia * He is the only major character to have a overview due to his deep past and what caused him to be the way he is currently. Category:Antagonists